Living in the Dark
by Mystic Sky
Summary: After an incident involving a certain Shinigami, Sayu Yagami ends up in the Victorian Era. And to make matters worse, she somehow finds herself having to make a deal with a demon in order to stay alive. It seems Sayu's just a magnet for trouble. Watch how the story unfolds with the unplanned addition. Will everything work out? Or will it just be another tragedy. Pairings undecided.
1. Stupid Shinigami

**Merry Christmas everybody! Well, actually Merry Christmas Eve! This is my present to all of you, and I would like to thank Ebony Sword for the idea behind this story! I know, I have other stories to work on, but this one is going to be one of my major stories I'm working on, I have a lot more free time now (not to mention Winter Break just started), so I hope to have at least a few chapters of this up before I have to go back to school!**

**Sorry if anyone's OOC in this chapter, Sayu's only 9 in this chapter (don't worry, I know she's actually older) so that's why she's so childish and naïve (well, more naïve than usual :D) and Ryuk... well... he's Ryuk, he's kind of hard to write for, considering it's been a while since I've watched the anime. Anyways, I also apologize for this chapter for being so short. It's kind of a prologue and plus I really wanted to get this up before Christmas, so Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I don't won Death Note or Black Butler, if I did the Shinigami in Death Note would look more like the one's in Black Butler, and the ones in Black Butler would have Death Notes.**

* * *

"Hey! Wait up!" A nine year old girl screeched as she ran down the sidewalk after the bus as fast as her little legs could carry, though the bus remained oblivious and turned a corner, continuing its route.

"Not again," she muttered sadly. This wasn't the first time something like this happened, her teachers had told her that she needed to hurry and get on the bus as soon as school was over, but she just couldn't help it! The bright, colorful leaves on the trees only lasted so long until they all fell off, and she just had to take it all in before they were all gone and the trees were bare until next spring. There was already a noticeable number missing that day than there was the day before.

Sayu sighed as she fell backwards, collapsing onto a large pile of leaves that she and her classmates had pilled up during their recess, the fragile leaves making a crunching noise from the sudden weight on top of it, though it wasn't much.

_What am I going to do now?_ Sayu questioned. Both of her parents were busy, her father was at the police station and her mother was volunteering at the hospital, so that ruled them out of the question. Her brother, Light, was at his Tennis lessons, so he couldn't help her either. Sayu supposed that she could always ask a teacher to drive her home, but then she'd receive a long lecture on why she should get to the bus on time. It seemed the best option for her was to just walk home, though it was a rather long walk.

Deciding that walking home was going to be the best choice, she pulled herself up into an upright position, standing up. The sooner she got home, the sooner she could get out of this cold weather.

Sayu turned back to the leave pile and picked up her backpack, turning to the sidewalk and beginning her 'exciting' journey home. It was going to be like one of her story books she read in school! An unexpected situation leads the main character, a kid no older than herself, to an exciting adventure that changes their live forever. It all sounded so fun to the young girl! But little did she know, just how right she would be, and that her adventure was not going to be all fun and games.

* * *

Sayu looked up at the sky, watching a few birds fly overhead, traveling somewhere else where it was warmer. Sayu smiled happily, she was so glad that she managed to learn the way home from walking with her brother many times home from school. She was nearly half way home too! So it wasn't to long until she, like the birds, would be out of the cold!

Though Sayu liked birds and all, she wished there were more things out in autumn, like frogs! Or butterflies! Sayu liked butterflies, how they changed from a small little worm-like creature to a beautiful majestic being that flew high above everything else.

Putting the thoughts of the small creatures aside, Sayu continued her journey, humming random notes that just appeared in her head in no particular order. Sayu grin widened, and her parents said she couldn't take care of herself! She's pretty well of on her own, she didn't get why her parents didn't trust her to be home alone! Even now, when she was supposed to get off of a bus, there was supposed to be a babysitter at home to watch her.

_Huh, I wonder how they'll react when I don't get off the bus?_ She questioned, giggling a little at the thought of them frantically running around the house flailling their arms, screaming they don't know where the baby they're supposed to sit on is, and her parents coming home later, only to find them sitting on a baby doll. Well, they were a baby-sitter, though Sayu didn't get why that was their name. They didn't sit on baby's, and Sayu was pretty sure they'd get in trouble if they did.

Sayu was snapped out of her thoughts by a bird tweeting in a nearby tree, another bird tweeting back to it in response. Sayu stopped and listened for a little while, giggling. It was like they were having their own conversation from tree to tree, any other birds free to join in if they were in the area. Sayu tried to join in too, by whistling, but failed, since she had no clue how to make any sounds other than air passing by her lips.

_How do they do it? They don't even have lips, do they?_ The young girl wondered. People use their lips to whistle, right? But, Light said that birds had beaks, so how do they whistle?

Sayu shrugged it off and started walking again, deciding to just ask Light once she got home. She looked back up at the sky, only to see the sun starting to go down a little. Sayu wondered how late it was, surely she hadn't been walking for that long, right? Before she could question anything any further, she saw a small, black object fall out of the sky and into a nearby parking lot.

"Huh? What is that?" Sayu questioned, her curiosity starting to get the better of her. She looked up at the sky again. "I _should _go home, but I _need_ to know what fell!" Sayu ran into the parking lot and looked around. Sayu frowned, and turned around, planning on just going home since she couldn't find anything, but she quickly stopped, spotting a dark object out of the corner of her eye. She walked towards it and looked at it confused. It seemed to be a small black notebook, with something written on it. It seemed to be in another language though, maybe English? Light had showed her a little bit of that, but she didn't know very much.

Sayu knelt down and picked up the book, examining it. It looked just like a normal notebook, but why did it fall out of the sky?

"Did an airplane drop this?" She questioned, having no other explanation why it came out of the sky. She examined it a few more minutes, deciding that looked cool and would be a good present for her to give her brother, she decided to keep it. She was so focused in that notebook, when she looked up she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her, and screamed when she saw it, stumbling backwards and falling on her butt. But Sayu was frankly to shocked to care.

The _thing _standing in front of her was truly terrifying. It was a large bluish greyish skinned being that was looking down on her, with it's large, round yellow eyes, a wide, twisted grin etched into its face. It's head appeared to be attached to a skin-tight black body suit, and Sayu wasn't sure if that was actually the case or if it was just for design, either way it was freaking her out.

"You know it's pretty rude to scream at someone you don't know." The _thing _said in a low, gruff voice and Sayu screamed again. "Come on, you're hurting my feelings."

"W-who are you?!" Sayu questioned.

"I'm Ryuk, the Shinigami whose Death Note you just found."

"S-Shinigami? D-Death Note?"

"It's complicated. I don't expect a puny kid like you to understand, let alone be enough to entertain me. Can I have that back?" He questioned, moving closer to her. Sayu, not wanting him to get any closer, held the book up to try to put some space in-between them. Though the thing, _Ryuk_, apparently thought she was holding it out to him and took it, turning back around, black feathery wings sprouting from his back.

"Thanks kid." He said, getting ready to take off. Sayu wasn't sure what compelled her to do what she did next, whether it be an act of anger, stupidity, or curiosity, but she jumped on his back right as he took off, though Ryuk didn't seem to notice she was there, due to her very light weight.

Sayu looked around, they were in the sky! The clouds were all around them, it was a site to be seen. Sayu looked at the world under them, and her eyes widened in fear. Everything was growing smaller the higher up they got. Sayu screamed in fear, instantly regretting her decision.

"What the-?" Ryuk started, realizing the kid was on his back. "Get off of me! No free rides!" He tried to shake her off, but she just screamed and held on even tighter. They had entered an unknown area, that rested in-between the Human World and the Shinigami Realm. If you went up even further, you were in the Shinigami Realm, if you went down, the Human World. If you went left or right, no one knew what would happen. "Get off!"

"No!" Sayu countered, not wanting to fall to her untimely doom, though Ryuk seemed contempt in getting her off.

"I said let go!" He screamed, flinging around one more time, Sayu finally coming loose and flinging to his left, into the unknown. Ryuk looked over and sighed.

"I wonder how much trouble I'm going to get in for this." He muttered, looking up. "Probably a whole lot. Damn."

* * *

Sayu screamed as loud as she could as she fell, clenching her eyes shut. She was going to die, she just knew she was going to die! A few moments later, after noticing she was still alive, Sayu fearfully opened her eyes and looked around her, a few tears on her cheeks. She had started crying sometime when she fell.

She looked around curiously. She wasn't dead. She seemed to be falling down a tunnel-type thing. It was a light brown all around her, and occasionally something would pass, though she couldn't get a clear view of what they were, most of them seemed to be clocks, from what she could tell. Next thing she knew, a bright white flash appeared all around her, making her close her eyes from the light, and then next thing she knew she was on something hard, a bunch of small, pointy objects poking her. Sayu opened her eyes, only to be met with a dark green substance. She painfully sat up and realized that she was in a bush.

She stood up, brushing a few twigs from her hair. Her arms and legs were all scratched up from landing in the bush, and Sayu briefly wondered how high she fell from. She was still alive, so it couldn't have been that high up. Sayu then looked around her, her mouth dropping and her eyes becoming as big as the moon.

All the buildings around her were made of stone! Everything looked so old fashioned! At the sound of a horse's neigh, she turned her head and saw a horse and buggy ride past her. She looked around slowly. Where was she? Better question yet, just what time _was _it?

* * *

**So, whatcha think? Like it? Hate it? Anywhere in-between? Is anyone OOC? Please review and give me you're feedback! Pwease?**

**What do you want for Christmas/What was your favorite gift you got for Christmas?**

**Anyone who reads any of my stories will know that I like to ask a question at the end of each chapter. And the last part, well, some of you might be reading this after Christmas, so yeah. Sorry to those of you who don't celebrate Christmas, and therefor cannot answer the question. Merry Christmas though, to all of you who do :D**


	2. Saved by a Butterfly

**Sorry it took forever for me to update! We got a new puppy and it is SOOO cute, but it's also a LOT of work. So the past few days I hadn't had very much time to go on my computer. So, here's the new chapter to Living in the Dark. How ironic, since yesterday the fuse box at my house broke and the entire house was dark (aka no internet ): so I couldn't update).**

**Ebony Sword- Thank you for the idea for this story once again! And yes, I know about Lizzie's secret talent. To be truthfully honest, I'm not all that big of a fan of her. I find her a little annoying with the "You're not cute!" Plus, I have a precious item like Ciel's ring, and if someone destroyed that I'd probably kill them. Kidding (mostly). No offence to any Lizzie fans out there, plus I find the entire concept of marrying your cousin weird.**

**Tifer- Haha, maybe, just maybe~ Since you helped me out so much on my other stories, I might just include that for you... CRAP! Crappitycrapcrap! I almost forgot about writing your one story, I even did research and started it. Heck, I read the book for that! I promise, it will be up eventually. Wow, I totally forgot about that, sorry!**

**So far, I'm not planning to use Ryuk, YET! I might include him in the future, punished by the Shinigami King to serve Sayu's every wish. But yep, I'm glad that you like this!**

**Bluefire- Hmm... how Sayu's family would react. I don't know. Maybe I'll just have her become a demon along with Anime-Ciel and end up in her correct time. Maybe, but I'm not sure yet. You people will have to give your input, kay?**

**Getsunohimesama- First of all, WOW! That's a long name. I'll try to remember it. I remember the last to parts, but it'll take me a little while on the first bit. Can you tell me what it means, if it means anything?**

**Happy New Year! Even though it's 15 days late for me. But hey, better late than never (fun fact, I accidently wrote butter instead of better just now). And you are very correct, Ciel's in for some trouble indeed. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Disclaimer- Yes, I totally own Death Note and Black Butler. That's why I'm writing fanfiction for them both (translation: Me no own this T_T)**

* * *

Sayu wasn't sure where she was, she had been traveling around the streets aimlessly for hours. So far she's only seen horse-drawn modes of transportations. And the way everyone was dressed, Sayu felt out of place with her knee-length beige skirt, white button up shirt and red tie, which caused people to look at her funny for some reason.

Turning down another road to get away from the staring people, Sayu started thinking about the mess she had gotten herself into. What provoked her to grab onto that... that _monster_?! Her mom always told her, "_Don't talk to strangers." _Surely that would also apply to weird, floating monster people too! Sayu mentally slapped herself, why did she have to be so stupid sometimes! Light was a genius, why couldn't she be smart too?!

_That's it! From now on, I'm going to try to be smarter! So I don't make things any worse than it already is! _Sayu declared. _I'll make my parents proud of me, like they are of Light! _At that though, the color instantly drained from Sayu's face as she continued walking. For the first time since she had arrived, she felt utterly terrified. The excitement of being in a new place finally wore off as she thought of her family, and how instead of being in their safe arms she's all alone, in an unfamiliar place, in an unfamiliar time! Not watching where she was going, Sayu crashed into something big and hard, falling on her butt.

"Watch where yer goin', brat!" Sayu looked up to see a muscular, scruffy-faced man, who smelled like her dad did after a long days work. She recalled her mom saying it was called something like 'alcohol.'

"S-sorry!" Sayu stuttered, flinching at the man's loud voice.

"Hey kid, don't you know you shouldn't be wandering around all alone?" Another man that Sayu didn't notice before said from behind her. Sayu started to walk away, but he grabbed her wrist with a tight grip so she couldn't leave, holding a bottle at her threateningly. "You might run into some bad people, like us."

"Please! Let me go!" Sayu said, struggling to try and free herself from his grip.

"Pretty little thang, ain't she?" The first man commented, brushing his fingers against Sayu's cheek, making her flinch at their cold touch. "How much do ya think we'll get for 'er?"

"She's a little young, but she should be worth a good amount either way." The second man said, and Sayu looked at them, her eyes filled with terror and confusion.

"W-what are you going to do to me?!" Sayu questioned.

"Ain't it obvious?" The first man questioned, laughing when she shook her head no. "We're gonna sell ya. Fer a high price, too."

That was the last thing Sayu heard before the second man raised his bottle behind and hit Sayu on the back of her head, rendering her unconscious.

* * *

Sayu awoke with an acute pain in her head, and her body ached all over. Sayu grudgingly opened her eyes, only to be met with blackness.

Why am I blindfolded?

Sayu wondered, but then the memories of earlier flooded back into her mind. Tears instantly filled her eyes. She missed her family, she wanted to go home and get away from those men who captured her. Wait- where were there? As if reading her mind, she heard a door open and two (unfortunately) familiar voices appeared.

"I'm tellin' ya', cults an' stuff pay good fer sacrifices."

"But I know someone who pay's good money for-" The second man was cut off by the first one shushing him.

"The kid's in here! Do ya' want 'er to hear our plans?" He questioned.

"What's she going to do about it? She's just a _stupid _kid." Sayu heard breathing right in front of her and next thing she knew someone (she's presuming the second man) picked her up by the neck and pinned her against the wall behind her. She struggled to get out of the man's grasp, but found her hands bound behind her back with an itchy rope, so the most she could do was kick aimlessly at him. It seemed she managed to kick him somewhere that caused him pain, because she heard him gasp and drop her, making her fall down on the hard ground.

"Why you little-!" The man kicked Sayu in the gut, causing her to yelp in pain. "Forget selling her, I want to take care of her myself!"

"Wait, no!" Before the first man could stop him, Sayu felt a sharp pain pierce through her chest. "Fool!"

"Shut up, old man, or you're next!"

I-it hurts... Please, I don't want to die here. Not like this. Please tell me this is only a dream, and I'm about to wake up.

But the pain felt all to real to be a dream. _Help, anyone! Please!_

Sayu wasn't sure what happened next, but the two men arguing disappeared and her pain ceased.

"A-am I dead?" Sayu questioned.

_"Trust me, it'd hurt a lot more if you were dead," _a calm, feminine voice told her.

"W-who are you!" Sayu questioned fearfully.

_"I am here to help you, child." _Sayu's eyes widened.

"W-What are you?!" Whatever it was, it didn't sound human.

_"I am what you would call a demon," _the voice said, ever so calmly. Was a demon what got her in this mess?

"W-what do you want from me?!" Sayu questioned fearfully.

_"It's not what I want from you, it's what you want from me." _The demon told her.

"What would I want from you?! I don't even know who you are?!"

_"Would you like to get out of this mess?"_

"Of course!" Sayu told her. "But... how would you do that?"

_"Form a contract with me, and I'll be loyal to you until it is completed." _A contract? That sounded a little odd to Sayu.

"What happens when it's completed?"

_"Then I get to eat your soul." _Sayu's eyes widened.

"Why would I do that?! I'll die!" Sayu exclaimed.

_"But if you don't do anything, you'll die anyways. Wouldn't you like to live longer? I can help you fulfill your greatest desire." _Sayu hated to admit it, but she did have a point. Either way she was dead, might as well live a little longer. _"Just tell me what you want most, and I can make it happen."_

Sayu thought about it for a moment. Her greatest desire was to go home, but if what the woman said was true, she'd die as soon as she got home. So she was stuck here. But.. she has had nothing but bad luck since arriving... Wait! That's it!

"I want to keep away bad luck!" Sure it wasn't the best thing she could have wished for, but then again she _was _only nine.

_"Tell me again, are you positive that you would like to form a contract with me?" _Sayu clenched her hands tightly as the pain in her chest started to return.

"Yes!" Sayu screamed, the pain becoming unbearable. Even though she couldn't see, she swore that she felt the demon smirk.

_"Very well, where would you like your mark?"_

"What mark?"

_"It allows me to find you, so you don't run away, and so I can keep you safe."_ She said, adding the last part so Sayu didn't chicken out. _"The more noticeable it's location, the more powerful our bond is."_

"Anywhere!" Sayu shouted, and she immediately felt something hot tightly wrap around her neck, causing her to scream in pain.

_"Good night,"_ the demon woman said, right before everything went black and Sayu collapsed once again.

Amber eyes narrowed at the sight of two men walking down an ally, one of them carrying a rather large cloth bag, with what seemed to be a few red smudges on it.

"I- Felix! I think ya killed 'er!" the man carrying the bag exclaimed. He had a larger, more muscular build than the other, along with a scruffy face, which seemed to fit with his shaggy, unkempt brown hair. "She was goin' to be worth a lot of money, weren't she?"

"That brat was nothing but trouble, besides we can find someone worth a lot more than she was." The other man, Felix, said. He was a good head shorter than his accomplice. He seemed to be the brains of the group, but he still had a fair amount of muscle on him.

"Right, if ya say so, 'Lix."

"Don't call me that, Rufus!"

"Sorry!" Rufus apologized. He was the brawns, but he didn't have the brains.

_I've seen enough of this. _Someone thought, grabbing a rock and throwing it behind the two men's path.

"Did you hear that?" Felix asked, and Rufus nodded.

"What do ya think it was?" As if on cue a woman exposed herself to them from the shadows, her platinum blonde hair seeming to glow in the moonlight.

"Oh, thank goodness!" She exclaimed, running toward them, a smile lingering on her face.

"Huh?" Rufus asked confused, moving the bag behind his back some.

"Can we help you?" Felix asked, moving his hand towards his waist for his knife, it seemed that he was right about finding someone better than the kid.

"Yes, I seem to have gotten myself lost!" She said sheepishly. "If one of you could please point me in the direction of the nearest hotel?" When both of the men just looked at her, mentally formulating a plan, she decided to continue. "What, no? Well then, I'm just going to have to take my luggage and go."

"Wait- what?!" Before Rufus could finish thinking about it the woman elbowed him in the jaw. Felix noticed what she was trying to do and sprinted at her, she swiftly dodged out of the way and caused him to crash into Rufus.

"Having fun, boys?" the woman asked, a cocky smirk on her face as the two men lunged at her once more.

* * *

Sayu stirred at the sound of screaming. She attempted to sit up, but it hurt to move. Even just sitting there it hurt. So she had no choice but to listen to the screams and eventually something fall to the ground, another thump following it shortly after.

Something started messing with the bag and Sayu, thinking that it was the men who captured her, cowered back in fear. Suddenly, she felt a cold draft on her skin, and she knew that the bag had been opened. Something reached towards her face and pulled the blindfold off of her face. Sayu slowly opened her eyes only to be met with amber ones staring back into hers. But that wasn't what Sayu noticed, but it was a faint outline of a butterfly around her. Everything started to blur once more as Sayu passed out.

* * *

**Sorry it's short! But like I said, I've been busy and have been wanting to update this!**

**What do you think of Sayu's Demon?**

**Please review for... life savers?**


End file.
